Brent and Kendall Ryan
Brent Ryan and Kendall Ryan are the main antagonists of the 2018 horror comedy film Mom and Dad. Brent Ryan was portrayed by (who also portrayed Castor Troy and voiced Speckles), and Kendall Ryan was portrayed by in her first villainous role. History Past Prior to the film's events, Brent and Kendall were the typical parents who foresee the welfare of their children, Carly and Josh. However, Brent and Kendall pays far more attention to their work, causing Carly and Josh to consider them "out of touch". To make the relationship between parents and children worse, Brent disapproves Carly's new relationship with her friend, Damon, forbidding her to go out with him because Brent's parents will come to dinner that night. Still, Brent and Kendall prove to be very loving with their children until they leave home to work. Virus Infection Meanwhile, an unknown virus spreads around the world, affecting only adults, who begin to feel an intense psychopathic rage. The main symptoms are physical and verbal aggression against the children of the infected to the point that the parents wish to kill them savagely without mercy. Parents around the world start murdering their own children in the most bloody way possible, but the virus still does not affect Brent and Kendall. The Ryan's housekeeper murders her own daughter in front of a horrified Josh as a crazed crowd of parents break into the school to murder their own children. During the massacre, Carly and her best friend, Riley, run away from the school. Meanwhile, Kendall is in the hospital with her sister Jenna, who is about to give birth. However, the virus infects Jenna, who murders her own baby while Kendall flees home to protect Carly and Josh. Brent is too bored at work, so he also decides to return home. After Riley's mother murders her daughter, Carly runs into Damon, who had killed his alcoholic father in self-defense. Carly and Damon go to look for Josh in his house. On the way home, the virus finally reaches Brent and Kendall, who begin to show weird and psychotic behavior. They break into the house, knock out Damon and look for Carly and Josh to kill them. After hiding in the basement, Carly and Josh plan to flee the house, but their parents tend a trap that involves intoxicating their children with gas. Carly and Josh discover their plan and make it counterproductive, causing an explosion that stuns Brent and Kendall. Brent and Kendall are attacked by Damon, who gives time to Carly and her brother to escape until Brent and Kendall throw him down the stairs and lock him in the basement. After a long chase around the house, Brent and Kendall finally corner their children and prepare to kill them until someone knocks on the door. Brent's parents arrived for dinner. Final Confrontation After Brent's parents try to kill him (discovering that the virus also affects the parents' parents, the grandparents), there is a new persecution in the house between parents and children. In an attempt to kill Josh, Brent accidentally runs over his parents with his car, killing them while he is unconscious. Carly flees from the house with Josh but is attacked by Kendall until she is knocked out by Damon, who managed to get out of the basement. Brent and Kendall wake up tied up in the basement with Carly, Josh and Damon watching them. Brent and Kendall still exhibit aggressive behaviors so their children refuse to release them. Through tears, Kendall says she still loves them while Brent says: "But sometimes, we just want to...". The film ends before he can finish his sentence. Personality Before the infection, Brent and Kendall showed to be really affectionate parents with their children. Always wanting the best for them. After being infected, both began to present aggressive symptoms and erratic behaviors with a single purpose: kill their own children. The virus also gives them increased strength and intelligence. Category:Parents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mutilators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Spouses Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Female Category:Inconclusive